User blog:Mrs Chanandler Bong/Worst seasons of your favourite shows
What's your least favourite season(s) of your favourite TV show? This isn't a LLAU, I'm just wondering. I have two favourite shows:'' Friends and ''Futurama. Futurama For Futurama, it's definitely Seasons 5 and 7. Season 5 wasn't all too bad except the two films that kicked it off weren't too good. "Bender's Big Score" was kind of confusing, I never really got it and it was really funny at parts but I feel like there was some filler here and there, the basketballers weren't really good when they were introduced in season 3/4 IMO and putting them here wasn't a very huge improvement on the film itself. "The Beast with a Billion Backs" is so terrible, I don't want to put a large essay on it or anything, search "worst futurama movie" in Google and you'll find someone who did just that, I agree with most of his points. Season 7 is disappointing. A lot of the early episodes of each part are meh, kinda funny but boring and not interesting - like Bender's Big Score and Bender's Game ''(except ''BG was much funnier). Remember when Fry died in Season 4...and 5? They tried that again in "Fun on a Bun" but it ended up just not having the same feeling as the last Fry deaths. I never really got how the later parts of season 7-a were funny at all. They seemed to have lost Futurama's brand of comedy that made me like it in the first place. "Naturama" and "Saturday Morning Fun Pit" are like the Christmas special in terms of "not funny at all and they don't have a good place in the Futurama plot since they are random non-canon filler and especially "Naturama" because it ended the first part of season 7 and was really disappointing". I'm not going to get into saturday morning fun pit. I don't want to even bother with that dog crap of an ep. "Calculon 2.0" is worthless. Nobody would care if Calculon died and he was funny about once or twice ( "That's Lobstertainment" comes to mind). Then it was a two-episode streak of great episodes ("Game of Tones", "Murder on the Planet Express") ruined by the worst episode to lead to a series finale ever, the worst Zoidberg episode ever, "Stench and Stenchibility". It was disappointing and you'd expect a build-up to a series finale... which was also really disappointing, which I kinda understand because they have made some of the best series finales ever... twice. I'm not going to go into Friends too much because I feel the reason I do not like seasons 5 and 6 much is because the Monica-and-Chandler-who-will-find-out-next thing and the Elizabeth stories tiring and Bruce Willis' portrayal as Elizabeth's dad is the best part of the Elizabeth story, and I don't really like Bruce Willis much... oh and "The One that Could Have Been" is boring, kind of like "Anthology of Interest" from Futurama, it's funny but lazy. When they run out of ideas, most television writers resort to three-part episodes or "what-if?" episodes... Season 7 was meh, season 8 was one of the best seasons. Friends gets better as it goes on - season 1 wasn't as good, while seasons 2-4 were much better. Seasons 8 and 9 were great, season 10 was probably the best season. Category:Blog posts